The Moon Pond
by TheRiversWoman
Summary: Sansa Stark never imagined a trip through the Moon Door would land her in Middle Earth.


Chapter One

* * *

There is a saying that sometimes when you look into your reflection; you are looking at someone else entirely. A someone that is you in a different world.

As Sansa Stark peered into that reflection at the large pond located within the Eyrie, she very much wished she could be that someone else in a different world.

A world where her family wasn't dead. Where they had suffered no pain. A world where she wasn't chased by the malice of queens and cruelty of kings alike. A world where she, Sansa Stark could be herself without the fear of being hunted down for her title or being ransomed for her maidenhead. Of course such wishes were a fool's dream and would never come true.

But in that moment when she looked at her reflection in the depths of the Moon Pond, something else was looking down at hers from the other side.

The Moon pond at the Eyrie was an enigma to men and had been ever since the first ages. It seemed to run the whole length of the mountain and deeper still. A huge wishing well of sorts as some joked. Ladies often threw coin into its depths wishing for fertility, strong sons or wealthy husbands. Men dropped gold in hopes of glory in war, safety and copious amounts of revenue.

Jon Arryn when he was alive never believed in the absurdity that was the well. He saw it as nothing more than a blessing from the Gods as a water source for those who lived in the Eyrie. His wife Lysa had never taken much interest in it until she continuously had stillborns. It was then that she began throwing coin into the pond until her son Robert was born.

However on the other side, the creature Gollum leaned over the pond within the misty mountains hoping to find some fish for his latest meal. Unbeknownst to him, the ring that had lodged within his filthy loin cloth slipped out and fell into the pond below.

As Sansa Stark swirled her fingers through the cool waters, she noticed something floating upwards. Curiously, she reached down and cupped it in her hand. Why, it looked like a ring. As she gently lifted it out of the water, she saw that indeed it was a ring. A plain shiny golden one at that. Curious, she moved away from the pond and examined it in the light. It was quite pretty really. Sansa decided it couldn't hurt to try it on.

Much to her surprise it fit snugly on her finger, but suddenly strange engravings started to appear on the ring. Before she could inspect what was going on, Lysa Arryn's voice boomed through the main antechamber. Sansa was caught off guard and waited by the moon door to see her aunt.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing," her aunt snarled as she stalked up to her. Sansa backed away in alarm only to be roughly grabbed by the front of her gown.

"Aunt I don't…"

"Silence!" Her aunt screeched and slapped her face. Sansa recoiled, unsure how to proceed and was wondering what was wrong with her aunt. What had caused her demeanor to change so?

"You don't think I know? You don't think I know he creeps to your bed at night?"

Sansa blinked, perplexed. Surely her aunt couldn't think she was doing something indecent with her son? Robert was just a boy and he came to her rooms because he was scared.

"But aunt, the little lord just comes to me for some comfort. I am sure Lord Robert didn't mean anything by it."

A demented laughed made its way through Lysa's throat.

"D'you think I'm a fool? Even now you use those pretty eyes for lies and deceit. To make me seem like I am the one who is truly insane. No, I know that whore queen taught you nothing good while you were her ward. I bet you are still working for her aren't you? Trying to seduce my husband with your mother's eyes!"

Sansa felt her heart beating a mile per minute. Where had her aunt gotten that idea? True at times Lord Baelish had scared her with his familiarity and inappropriate actions, but surely her aunt couldn't think it was all her doing?

"Please aunt I never intended…"

"Shut-up!"

Her aunt screamed.

"You! You Northern Slut. Be Gone. Be gone forever!"

It was at that moment that Lysa pulled the lever for the moon door and before Sansa could realize what she intended, her aunt gave her a hard shove and Sansa found a scream tear its way through her throat as the icy winds whipped through her hair.

* * *

Being wet would have been considered a death sentence, had the weather not being so mild. It surprised her really. Winter had certainly been on its way and the many rocky layers of the Eyrie Mountains had been covered with the first hints of snow. Perhaps it was still warm down below. She had not ventured out much after all so maybe the last remnants of the long summer still lingered in the valley. It did not explain why she was alive though after falling thousands of feet.

In fact when she looked up, she was surrounded by forest and open blue skies. No large cliff sides, boulders or rocky mountains in sight. Wrapping her arms around her middle, Sansa started to feel sick. This didn't make any sense. The last thing she remembered was her aunt calling her a Northern Slut before sending her plummeting through the moon door.

By all rights, she should be dead and realization struck her that she believed she was. Tears started to well in her eyes and she began to breathe hard. It couldn't be! She buried her face in her hands and began to wail. The sickness in her belly began to pool and her eyesight became like tunnels. She steadied herself on a nearby rock to stop herself from fainting in the water. All of it was too much. All the suffering she had gone through for the last couple of years at the hands of Joffrey and Queen Cersei. And now to be betrayed by her very own aunt.

It was all too much. Sansa retched and retched until she could retch no more. Groaning, she sat upon the rock and watched in disgust as her own vomit became part of the river. Was death supposed to be painful? Should she still be feeling all these emotions and physical alignments? Her mother had told her that in death one was truly at peace and lived in eternal happiness in gardens of fruit that the Seven had created for those who departed from this world.

Her father told a different story, one which her nursemaid Nan had supported. That one becomes part of the earth and a lucky few become Gods themselves. Part of the Wirwood.

Well Sansa certainly didn't feel connected to the earth nor did she feel like she was in an eternal garden. What was this place? Somewhere between life and death? Using her damp sleeve to wipe her forehead, Sansa decided she had better make for the shore. It wouldn't do well for her to be out in the open like this.

As she trudged through the shallow river, over pebbles, sand and moss, she wondered if her family was here. She was dead wasn't she? Wouldn't that mean her father and mother were here? And Robb and Arya? And Talisa, the sister in law she had never met? Her heart warmed at the thought. Perhaps she had to find them? But where to start? Would the Gods leave her a clue?

She trudged on to the leafy soil and sat on a large tree root. She looked around, but other than the sounds of the leaves swaying in the wind and the noise of crickets, it didn't look as if anyone was close by. Sighing and at a loss of what to do, Sansa stood up and decided to follow the river. It may lead to a town or it would lead to nothing. Somehow, she needed to find answers.

She followed the river for what seemed like hours, her legs aching from the exertion. Her soaked gown didn't help any and more often than not, got caught on stray roots and twigs. Occasionally, she went by the stream to take mouthfuls of water, but after emptying out her stomach, it didn't help ease the pain of hunger.

Sansa was about to sit down and take some rest, when she heard some voices, not too far away. Relieved, but also wary, Sansa quietly approached making sure she stayed behind trees to avoid being seen. Living in a world of war, Sansa knew that one could never tell who was friend or foe. As she approached closer and closer to the figures, she noticed they were heavily cloaked and had horses drawing a large wheelbarrow full of sacks.

Were they mere peasants then? Perhaps they could offer her assistance? She debated whether or not to ask them when she heard a twig snap behind her, but before she could turn around and see who was there, something hit her hard in the back of the head and her world went dark.

* * *

"She's a youngin that one. Too small to be out on 'er' own I say." The voices were distant, but she could still make out what they were saying. She wanted to wake up, but the effort seemed too hard. Her eyes felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to drift off into sleep again.

"What ya think she doin all the way in those woods by herself?"

"I dunno. Maybe she got lost?"

"Poor lass. Hopefully everything will be fine when she wakes up."

"I doubt it Maud. Blimey, the fool hit her real good with the blunt of the axe."

"Oh hush! I didn't mean to. Thought she was a bandit I did, hiding in the bushes like that."

She couldn't hold on any longer and soon enough sleep claimed her.

* * *

It was at the crack of dawn that Sansa woke up again. She had expected to find herself resting on a muddy ground, but instead found herself in the warmth of a small cosy bed. As she opened her tired eyes, she dimly took in her surroundings noticing the sparsely furnished room. There was a small oaken desk in the corner, the bed she was in and a blurry window.

Gingerly, Sansa lifted herself up using her elbows and looked around. She rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming and recalled the events of before. She had been following a stream and then…heard voices. She didn't remember much after that, only a sharp pain at the back of her head.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and in came a stern looking woman with dark hair wearing a surprisingly clean peasant's dress with an apron. "Ahhh, you're awake now lass," she exclaimed bringing in a tray and using her foot to close the door. Sansa stared at her in bewilderment as she placed the tray helpfully on Sansa's lap and pulled up a chair to sit by her.

"Eat. Eat up girl. I imagine you are hungry after spending all that time in the woods. Dolken found ye and I might add accidentally hit you on the head thinking that ye were a no good bandit. He never imagined a young lady would be lost in the woods."

Sansa licked her dry lips, trying to figure out what was going on. This woman had a very strong accent. She couldn't exactly place it, but it reminded her of her home in the North. Especially of those Karstarks, her family's kin. Is that where she was now? Back in the North? But how had she gotten there so quickly?

"What's yer name child?"

Sansa looked at the woman, debating on what she should say. It didn't take her long to decide.

"Alayne. Alayne Stone. Daughter of Petyr." She carefully left out his last name. She had seen enough and done enough foolish things in King's Landing to know when to keep her mouth shut and her secrets and opinions to herself. It wouldn't do well for people to know who she truly was and hand her to the highest bidder at ransom.

"Alayne eh? That's a pretty name. I am Maud Butterbur and I am a server in the Prancing Pony. Now eat up girl. The sooner you are fed, the sooner we can find yer family." Sansa's throat went dry at that. Family? She had none to go to. They were all dead. And there was no way she could go back to the Eyrie either or to King's Landing. Of course she didn't voice this to Maud and opted instead to eat the warm bread, cheese and fruit she had helpfully brought to her. It tasted good and Sansa slowly felt her strength returning.

"Where do ye hail from?"

Sansa licked the crumbs off her fingers and gave the question careful consideration. How would she answer that? Westeros was at war and if she said the wrong thing, she could find herself in a lot of trouble. She needed something safe to say. Something neutral.

"Braavos."

Maud raised her eyebrow in speculation.

"Braavos?" She echoed.

"Never heard of it. Is it the name of some little village or a place far away?"

Inwardly Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. She was among peasants. Perhaps they were ignorant.

"It is a big city across the seas," she answered. The woman scrutinized her and then nodded.

"And you left this Braavos with your family?"

Sansa swallowed hard hoping this woman would take pity on her and not throw her out for lack of coin.

"Yes, but they were…killed on the way here. All of them by…by foreign soldiers. I ran and was the last to escape. I don't remember much…I just ended up in the woods near the river."

Maud's eyes widened at her story and Sansa was left staring deftly at her hands. Her eyes had filled with water and she was desperately hoping Maud would be understanding.

"Oh you poor thing. Well you rest for now and don't worry your pretty head. I will find you some clothes and come back to chat with ya later. How does that sound?"

Sansa swallowed hard and nodded, thankful that her partial lie held. Perhaps she could hide out here? It's not like she had anywhere to go besides…

Wait…

She still had Jon.

Her throat began to ache with guilt for the brother she had never acknowledged nor treated right. He would take her in wouldn't he? She'd be safe for a time being with the neutral stance of the Night's Watch. Her uncle Benjen would be there too. Swallowing down some ale, Sansa found herself becoming a little more optimistic. She did have somewhere to go after all.

After her meal was finished, she rested back down on the bed, hoping to get a bit more rest. She wasn't sure how much time passed before Maud returned with some fresh clean clothes, socks and shoes to wear.

"There you go little lass. Your things are being washed. I think your gown is a little too…regal to be worn around these parts though. Are you a noble lady from this Braavos?" Sansa opened her mouth briefly to answer, but thought the better of it. These were desperate times; it would not do well to advertise that she was born of nobility or in hindsight a Northern Princess no less.

"Not exactly. My family were common folk, but had a very good trade, as tailors and seamstresses." Maud raised her brows in interest.

"Indeed," she said, helping Sansa get out of bed.

"Well it appears they have done a fine job by the looks of your dress. I noticed the ring on your finger. Were you married lass?"

Sansa looked at her finger in surprise, remembering the ring before her aunt had thrown her out the moon door.

"Yes," she answered after sometime thinking of Tyrion, the husband she had been wed to so briefly. Though he was a Lannister, in hindsight she felt sorry for him. Despite his reputation as a lecher and a drunk, he had acted as a gentleman towards her and always showed the greatest respect. The poor dwarf had probably been executed by now.

"He died shortly after we wed," she finished.

Maud touched her shoulder in pity.

"Oh you poor thing and so young too. How old are you my dear if you don't mind me asking."

Sansa licked her lips and turned to face Maud.

"Fifteen," she said quietly. It wasn't entirely a lie. Her fifteenth name day was in a few weeks.

"So young," Maud muttered under her breath. Young, but not uncommon. The race of men did not live as the elves or dwarves did. It was prudent that women married young and produced children.

"It seems you have had a rough journey and with nowhere to go."

Sansa sighed wondering what she could say next. She supposed it was now or never.

"May I stay here? In this place? What is it called?"

Maud laid out the clothing on Sansa's bed and then smoothed out her own dress.

"You are in the town of Bree Miss Alayne. A travellers village, quite prosperous and many a strange folk come here."

Sansa had never recalled hearing of a village names Bree. Perhaps it was a small and unacknowledged place full of peasants who kept to themselves. Of course though, Sansa gave no indication that she had no idea where she was.

"May I stay here," she said earnestly.

Maud's lips thinned into a frown and Sansa felt her pulse quicken.

_Please have mercy on me. _

"I wouldn't dream of turning away a wee lass and a young widow at that, but my father, the master here isn't use to taking in every sad story on the street."

Sansa wracked her brain, trying to think of some way she could be of service to the lady.

"I can sew. Sew very well. I can make dresses and sew banners. And if that does not please you I can clean too," she added. Maud considered this and then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well I'll have a few words for the master, but he is a stubborn man and will want some form of payment. He always does," she said bitingly. Sansa fingered the ring, but decided against it. It intrigued her and she had found it floating up in the moon pond. It seemed like a good luck charm. She didn't want to give it up. Her hands then went to her neck and she remembered the necklace she was wearing.

Carefully she took it off and handed it to Maud.

"Will this be of some payment? It is worth a lot of gold and was crafted by the finest jewelers in Braavos."

Maud took it and scrutinized the item.

"It is a very fine and well-crafted pendant. I will have our jeweler look over its worth. I am sure this will be very good payment." Sansa breathed a sigh of relief only too glad to be rid of what that monster Joffrey had given her under false pretenses of love.

"Come now dear, perhaps you should change and then we can discuss what we should do with you. God knows, my fool cousins wish to meet you. When they saw you unconscious they thought you were a lost elf-maiden."

Sansa raised a brow in confusion,

"An elf?"


End file.
